Comatose
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: After Edward left her, Bella is saved by her old friend Lexi and the two go to Mystic Falls for Stefan's birthday. But what happens when Bella meets Elena and Jeremy Gilbert? And why are the Cullens in Mystic Falls?
1. Reunion

**Comatose **

Lexi finds Bella in the meadow and the two go to Mystic Falls for Stefan's birthday. But when Bella sees Alice there, can there be trouble in Mystic Falls?

Main Couple: Bella **x **Jeremy

Others: Stefan**x**Elena, Bonnie**x**Damon, Mederith**x**Matt, Edward**x**OC, Caroline**x**Tyler, Lexi**x**Demetri, Twilight canon couples.

Author's note: Lexi doesn't die, I love her too much. But this does take place just before 162 Candles and just after Edward left Bella. The Twilight vampires have the same thing Stefan, Damon and Bella have in their rings/bracelet, it allows them to not sparkle or glow. Also they can eat human food. And yes, Bella hates Katherine for what she did to her brothers.

* * *

1. Reunion

Bella Swan laid there in the cold meadow. Her meadow. His meadow. _Their_ meadow. Her skin felt cold and wet against the grass, maybe because it was raining. She was numb, emotionally and phsyically. He had left her. He had left her alone. And when he left, he took her soul. If she still had it that was.

The clapping of thunder echoed through the meadow. Bella closed her eyes and as she did, she saw bronze hair, pale skin that sparkled in the sunlight and golden eyes that were filled with sadness.

* * *

Lexi strolled through the forests of Forks. It was a small detour from her real destination. Stefan's B-Day was in a few days, so she'd go visit him for that day. But right now, she wanted to see some old friends. The Cullens had been a strange breed of vampires. Instead of burning in the sunlight, they sparkled, their eyes were golden that darkened to black with thrist, they could eat human food like her kind, their skin was as hard as marble and smooth to the touch but as cold as death. And the only way they could die was dismemberment and burning.

She had met Alice, the hyper little pixie like vampire with inky black hair one night at a nightclub about ten years ago. They had hit it off as friends very well and Lexi met her family a few days later. There was Carlisle, the father-figure of the coven. He had blond hair and golden eyes and looked no older than twenty-three, just a few years younger than Damon. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Damon.

Then there was Carlisle's wife Esme, a motherly woman with caramel colored hair, their other daughter Rosalie, who was a total stuck up bitch to Lexi. She had to resist ripping her head off right there. And of course, there was the three sons. Jasper was Alice's husband and he looked rather calm. She later learned he was able to control emotions. Then there was Emmett, the big teddy bear and Edward. Edward seemed to amaze her. He could read minds and he was still hot, but he also reminded her of Stefan. She smiled at the thought of her friend. She wondered how he was doing. If Damon had--

She stopped, hearing a small sob. She turned her head towards the clearing and rushed there. She looked around and saw a girl lying on the ground. She walked up to the girl and her eyes widened. It couldn't be. But she knew it was. Brown hair, pale skin and a facial structure that looked like Stefan's but more female. She bent down, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Bella?" she asked.

The girl looked up at her with chocolate brown eyes that were filled with so much sadness. Her full lips moved, letting two words escape her mouth. "Hey Lexi,"

* * *

Charlie has come rushing up to her when he saw her with Bella. His eyes held worry as he came to a stop. Lexi couldn't help but smile at how the former Salvatore male took the sleeping girl from her arms. "Where was she?" he asked.

"In a meadow," Lexi said. "You should be lucky I found her."

"I am," Charlie said. "She's important to me. If anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself."

"Neither would the dynatic duo," Lexi said, reminding him of his other two ancestors who would possible kill him if Bella was broken beyond repair. As Charlie walked inside, Lexi stood in the doorway, waiting for an invite inside.

"You can come inside Lexi," Charlie said. Lexi took a few steps inside and watched as Bella was placed on the couch. Lexi watched as a few russet colored males walked over to her. She listened in as Bella awoke and told them what happened, that Edward left her and that the Cullens just left. Lexi was having a few good thoughts about snapping Edward's head off and having a talk with the other Cullens.

"Charlie," she called, catching the attention of the police man and the other males. "I'm heading out to Virginia in a few days, why not let Bella come with me? She could even live with your brother, if you don't mind."

"Do you want that Bella?" Charlie asked his 'daughter'. She nodded and looked over at Lexi before asking.

"Will they be there?" The blonde knew she was talking about Damon and Stefan.

"Stef will and you know Damon will be there if he's there."

"Alright," Bella said. "I'll go. But I want to enroll at the school, I think it's time for a change. Is that okay Charlie?"

"Of course, I'll get your transcripts ready," Charlie said.

"Bella," one of the russet males said, Lexi noticed he was a kid, no older than fifteen. "You're just gonna leave Charlie?"

"I'm fine with it Jake," Charlie said. "Bella needs to get away from Forks since it'll only hold painful memories of _him_. Besides, she can always visit on the weekends, right Bells?"

"Yeah," Bella said. Lexi grinned.

Stefan was going to be shocked to see his little sister for the first time in seventy years.

* * *

Bella watched as Lexi played games with Stefan, disappearing and reappearing before she finally revealed herself. Lexi laughed before she looked up at where she was and nodded. She was down behind Stefan in a second. "Hello Stefan," she said monotoned.

Stefan turned around and looked shocked. "Bella?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm back."


	2. Elena Gilbert

**Comatose **

Lexi finds Bella in the meadow and the two go to Mystic Falls for Stefan's birthday. But when Bella sees Alice there, can there be trouble in Mystic Falls?

Main Couple: Bella **x **Jeremy

Others: Stefan**x**Elena, Bonnie**x**Damon, Mederith**x**Matt, Edward**x**OC, Caroline**x**Tyler, Lexi**x**Demetri, Twilight canon couples.

Author's note: Lexi doesn't die, I love her too much. But this does take place just before 162 Candles and just after Edward left Bella. The Twilight vampires have the same thing Stefan, Damon and Bella have in their rings/bracelet, it allows them to not sparkle or glow. Also they can eat human food. And yes, Bella hates Katherine for what she did to her brothers.

* * *

2. Elena Gilbert

**Bella POV**

The Salvatore Boardinghouse always had a feeling of familarity to it. No matter how long I go away, I always want to come back, but this time I was back to stay for a bit longer. Lexi was right, coming to live in Mystic Falls was a new life. Stefan had hugged me and asked me questions on how Charlie had been. I told him all I could but I kept the Cullens out. I knew Stefan could kill them. Or worse, Damon.

Don't get me wrong, I love both my brothers, it's just that out of the two, Damon is the one who is most protective of me. He showed that really well with my fling with Harper, a vampire who was apart of the Union Army during the Civil War. I haven't seen Harper for a long time since than. That's why I'm not telling him about Edward breaking my undead heart.

Despite the fact that he's a bastard, I don't want him dead. Yet anyways.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me?" I turned around to see Damon on the staircase, a smirk on his face. "Can this really be my little Isa?"

"Yes Dami," I grinned and it was a real one, not fake. He swept me up in a hug.

"Sorellina!" he said it proudly and planted a kiss on my cheek. "I've missed you."

"So have I." I told him. We ended up talking about the old times, back when we were human, before Katherine had shown up. After what seemed like hours of talking, Damon arose with a sigh.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out, want to come?" he asked.

"I'll go out, but not with you." I told him. I knew my brother and I knew when he was up to something. I told Lexi I would be gone for a while and Stefan answered with a 'Stay as far away from Damon as possible'. Damon had rolled his eyes and we parted ways at the driveway. I was chosen to walk into town. As I walked, I looked at the town I had not seen for years, seventy to be correct.

I walked into a place called The Mystic Grill and found it was huge. Walking over to a table, I sat down and pulled out a book. It was Dracula, yes I know, I'm a vampire reading about vampires. I actually want to see how close humans get to our weaknesses.

"I'm telling you Matt, I think she's cute," I heard a boy say. I didn't turn around, I just kept my eyes on my book. "I suggest you go over there and ask her out,"

"No Tyler," another male said. "Besides, she could be a tourist,"

"So, have a fling," the other boy said. I shut my book and looked up just as the waitress came over.

"Can I have you order?"

"Chili-cheese fries and a coke," I told her. She nodded and walked off with my order. As I waited, I heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor. A blonde haired girl and a dark skinned girl, who resembled Emily Bennett in away, came into my eyesight.

"Hey you," the blonde girl said. "You're in our spot. Move,"

"Caroline leave her alone," the Emily looking girl said.

"No Bonnie," Caroline said. She turned back to me and I smiled and I saw her expression fall from anger to fear. I raised an eyebrow at her and she bit her lip.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No," Caroline said in a forced tone. "Now move,"

"Make me." I told her.

"Hey," I looked over at a brown haired boy. "Listen to my girlfriend,"

"Why should I? It's not she's important and neither are you. It's a free country you know," I told him.

"Tyler," a blonde haired male said. "Leave her alone,"

"What's going on?" I looked over at Stefan who had arrived.

"Fratello," I greeted with a smile.

"Salvatore," Tyler said my surname with venom, obviously he didn't like Stefan. "Do you know this girl?"

"I'm his younger sister," I told them. "And you don't mind, I'd like my personal space back."

"Come on Ty," the blonde boy said and dragged him away. Caroline, Stefan and Bonnie remained.

"You can sit down you know," I told them. Bonnie sat next to me and Caroline sat next to Bonnie. "My name is Isabella Salvatore, but you can call me Bella."

"I'm Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie said introducing herself. Bennett was Emily's last name, so they must be related. "And that's Caroline Forbes. Stefan never told us he has a sister, only a creepy older brother,"

I laughed. "Dami can be a bit creepy," I told them. "But I still love him."

"Elena there you are," Caroline said. I looked and I felt time stop. The girl they called Elena looked just like Katherine, the same brown hair, the same face, the same eyes, the only difference was that she smelt human and her hair was long and straight, not curly. I bit my lip and forced a smile.

"Elena this is Bella," Stefan said as she sat down next to him. "She's younger younger sister."

"Nice to meet you," Elena said it like she was a bit scared. Stefan leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"She's not dangerous. Bella gets a bit squimish around blood, even when she was human, she perfers human food to blood but will only drink it when necessary," he said it while looking at me. "And I don't think she likes you,"

My order came and I shared my fries with the others. Elena had been quiet while we ate and after it was devoured, I told everyone I wanted to talk to Elena alone. Elena stood up for Stefan to leave, his expression told me not to mention Katherine, so Elena didn't know they looked the same.

Once everyone was gone, I looked at Elena. A smile crossed my face and I opened my mouth, letting the words come out nicely.

"If you weren't my brother's girlfriend, I'd drain you dry."

"You'll still do it," she said, "Won't you?"

"It depends on if you piss me off, Ms. Gilbert," I told her. "But I'm telling you this right now okay?"

"What?"

"Don't do anything that might cause him to leave you. Trust me, loosing someone you love, it's heartbreaking," I told her. I was thinking of Edward as I told her this. "You're human, so the pain will tear you up completely. Remember that."

Then I was gone.


	3. Could it Be?

**Comatose **

Lexi finds Bella in the meadow and the two go to Mystic Falls for Stefan's birthday. But when Bella sees Alice there, can there be trouble in Mystic Falls?

Main Couple: Bella **x **Jeremy

Others: Stefan**x**Elena, Bonnie**x**Damon, Mederith**x**Matt, Edward**x**Anna, Caroline**x**Tyler, Lexi**x**Demetri, Twilight canon couples.

Author's note: Lexi doesn't die, I love her too much. But this does take place just before 162 Candles and just after Edward left Bella. The Twilight vampires have the same thing Stefan, Damon and Bella have in their rings/bracelet, it allows them to not sparkle or glow. Also they can eat human food. And yes, Bella hates Katherine for what she did to her brothers. And yes I changed it so that Edward ends up with Anna instead of an OC.

I do not own the Vampire Dairies or Twilight

* * *

3. Could it be?

**Alice POV**

It had been also most a week since we left Forks, left Bella behind and it still hurt. Edward had some nerve to just abandon her like that, and I felt worse for listening to him. Jasper had locked himself up in our room and it hurt so much to see him in so much pain. But it didn't hurt as must as moving.

We had moved to a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. I knew a friend named Lexi who would drop by this small town many times, since she had a friend living here. I didn't know their name but I knew it was a boy. So tha weekened, as I sat in the house with Rosalie and Esme, I decided I wanted to explore the town. So I bounced up, dragging Rosalie with me, and together we rushed off into town. It was cloudy that day and we were walking around the town, we saw and heard many people.

"I can't believe that girl," I heard one girl said. I looked over to see a blonde haired girl with a dark skinned girl. The dark skinned girl smelt sweet, like she was powerful but didn't know it.

"Caroline, let it go."

"I can't Bonnie! Who does she think she is?"

"Geez Caroline, I don't know. Maybe Stefan and Damon's younger sister aka a Salvatore." the dark skinned girl known as Bonnie said with a sigh.

"I know she's _Damon's _sister Bonnie. They have the same fucking smile."

"For the daughter of a sheriff, you really are a bitch." Bonnie said than walked off. I sighed and watched the girl leave.

"Hello Caroline." I turned my head to the sound of the voice. The voice that was too famailar. Could it be?

It was. The same brown hair, brown eyes which held a mockingly sweet gleam in them, a smirk played out on her pale lips, her sister still a bit pale and she was dressed in black with a leather jacket. Next to her was a male who looked like her, they must have been releated, with somewhat ligth brown hair, green eyes and he kind of reminded me of Edward. But the girl was definately Bella. As I walked towards them, I was hit by a vision.

_Bella stood there, dressed like a punk rocker minus the metal, with a young boy. He looked a bit younger than her. They were smiling at each other before hers turned into a look of hesitation. "Bella what's wrong?" the boy asked her, running his hand over her cheek. _

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Will you be afraid?"_

_"No."_

_She smiled darkly. "You really shouldn't have said that." _

_Than she tackled him onto the bed. He couldn't get a word out before she showed her face. Her eyes were rimmed red, with viens on her eyes and face. But that wasn't what frightened the boy, it was the fangs that were barred at him before they sank into his exposed neck._


	4. Sob Stories

**Comatose **

Lexi finds Bella in the meadow and the two go to Mystic Falls for Stefan's birthday. But when Bella sees Alice there, can there be trouble in Mystic Falls?

Main Couple: Bella **x **Jeremy

Others: Stefan**x**Elena, Bonnie**x**Damon, Mederith**x**Matt, Edward**x**Anna, Caroline**x**Tyler, Lexi**x**Demetri, Twilight canon couples.

Author's note: Lexi doesn't die, I love her too much. But this does take place just before 162 Candles and just after Edward left Bella. The Twilight vampires have the same thing Stefan, Damon and Bella have in their rings/bracelet, it allows them to not sparkle or glow. Also they can eat human food. And yes, Bella hates Katherine for what she did to her brothers. And yes I changed it so that Edward ends up with Anna instead of an OC.

I do not own the Vampire Dairies or Twilight

* * *

4. Sob Stories

**Bella POV**

Damon has somewhat (compelled) gotten a birthday party togeher for Stefan later on today. So imagine my luck to dragged on a shopping spree with Lexi to find something suitable for my dear brother's one-sixty-second birthday. So here I was, standing in front of a store with Lexi holding my hand in a death grip, I swear she was worse than Alice. Insert flinch here.

"Come on Bella," she said tugging me into the store. It was a mixture of punk, normal and my personal favorite, leather (blame Damon). As I walked through the aisles looking at some random clothes, Lexi appeared in front of me. "What about this?" she asked showing me the outfit.

It was a black and red plaid skirt with black lace at the bottom attached to a red shirt with black lining. Written across the shirt was 'Bite Me: I'm edible'. I smiled actually liking the outfit. I gave her a nod and she rushed off, at a human pace, to find me some leggings and shoes to match the outfit leaving me in the middle of the aisle. I smiled before whispering, "I'll be in the bookstore Lex."

I departed for said location and found it without a problem. Although the looks I got made me frustrated. All the men in the damn store looked at me like I was piece of meat and they had not eaten in days. I guess I should have listened to Stefan and not dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt with a short jean jacket. But I just cast them aside. They were nothing more than toys and as any vampire (minus Stefan and Lexi) would say: nothing's better than a chase.

I tripped over a pair of legs but caught myself before I hit the ground. I relaxed my face, keeping my anger under control and looked over my shoulder to make a rude remark but I couldn't. All the words died from my mouth when I laid eyes on the cutest human boy I had ever seen. He looked no older than fifteen, a year physically younger than me, with light brown hair that stopped at his nape, showing off his pale neck. He has the looks of a heart throb waiting to happen. Soft brown eyes looked up at me and if my dead hart could, it would be skipping a beat.

"Sorry," he said getting up. Even his voice was sexy. "I was so into my book, I kinda didn't notice anyone else."

"It's okay." I told him and smiled at him. His cheeks turned red and my smile turned into a smirk. He turned away briefly before turning back and me, taking in my appearance. The look in his eyes was one of admiration, not lust, although it was there for a moment before it faded quickly. "Like what you see?" I asked.

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes," I told him before extending my hand to him. "I'm Bella."

"Just Bella?" he asked me shaking it.

"Well if you want to be formal. My name is Isabella Salvatore but please just call me Bella." I told him.

"Salvatore," he paused for a moment. "You're related to Stefan aren't you?"

"I'm his younger sister," I said proudly. "How do you know him?"

"He's dating my sister."

So this boy was Elena's brother. "What's your name?"

"Jeremy Gilbert."

"Nice to meet you Jeremy." I told him and looked at the book he was reading. "Dracula huh?"

"I need something that will help me pass English." he told me before he sat back down. I took a seat next to him and leaned my head against the books. "So," Jeremy said after a few moments of silence. "What brings you to Mystic Falls? Your parents?"

"My mom a month after I was born and my dad died of old age. I've lived with my uncle Charlie and his ex-wife Renee all my life," I told him. A simple little bit of truth. "But that's not what brought me back. My boyfriend dumped me, telling me I was worthless and that he didn't want me anymore. I'll be truthful, it hurt like hell and I didn't think I could ever be out back together and I don't think I ever will be. My brothers don't know I'm completely broken and I hope they never do. They have their problems and I have mine. They don't deserve my burdens to be carried on their shoulders."

"Did you love him? Your boyfriend I mean?" Jeremy asked.

"With all my heart, which now as a large gapping hole in it. And every night... then nightmares..." I shuddered at the memory of the night before, when I had screamed my head off. Stefan, Lexi and Damon had rushed to my side worried about me. I told them a lie, saying I was just remembering the night of the fire, when Katherine died and how much it hurt to see my brothers' deaths. They had bought it.

"I know what you mean," I looked over at Jeremy. His face showed pure sadness and I wanted to hug him. "This girl I liked, maybe even loved, she played me. I had liked since I was a kid and when my parents died, I turned to drugs and alcohol which lead me to her. We hooked up during the summer but when school came, she threw me away for Tyler Lockwood, while he was still dating Caroline."

Ah sweet Caroline, so easy to scare. "Ouch," I commented.

"I thought the only reason she slept with me was for the drugs. And I kept thinking that under one night she just showed up at my door and told me she ended things with Tyler. And we slept together. We dated for a bit, I even tried to get romantic with her but she didn't want that..."

"Time out!" I said. "She didn't want you to be romantic? What kind of a girlfriend is that?" I mean really, even Edward was romantic when he wrote me a lullaby that I now hated. But this girl he was talking about must have been a real bitch.

"She didn't want to get attached. But I thought it was okay, because I trusted her. But when she stole Elena's medicine, it strung a lot. I felt betrayed and tried to knock some sense into her but she didn't listen. I found a day later at my door step, and I guess she was high off something, I'm not sure what but when she shoved me, it hurt like hell. She left and I didn't see her for days. The last I saw her was on Halloween when she told me she was leaving. I never saw her again, but I know its for what's best."

I sighed. Teenagers this century were so dramatic. "So...you said your parents died. I'm sorry to pry but how?" He grew silent and I cursed under my breath. "I'm sorry Jeremy; I didn't mean to touch a sore spot."

"No it's okay," he said it quickly. "I lost my parents in a car accident, the car spun off the road. Elena somehow survived but she felt like she shouldn't have. The pain of loosing both parents was too much for me and her and we closed ourselves out, from others and each other. Elena had to see doctors all summer and I just...lost myself."

I drew my knees to my chest. I knew what it was like to loose someone. Turning to Jeremy I said, "My mother I never knew but I felt like I had killed her and my father barely noticed me. I was the spitting image of my mother and it hurt him, he just saw my brothers, Stefan, Damon and Andrew. He didn't really claim me, but told everyone I was a monster. And it hurt more than it should have. I almost killed myself twice."

"What stopped you?"

"Damon stopped me the first time. He told me not to let what people said get to me. That I was a Salvatore and Salvatores don't give up on anything. The second time, my friend Emily stopped me. She had found me and told it would be meaningless to kill myself. Although, unlike the first time, I tried to starve myself to death."

"Why?"

"I lost my brothers for a moment. They were too busy grieving the death of their _beloved _Katherine to notice me." I spat the word beloved with pure venom. I hated Katherine with every ounce my damned soul and when she died, I was so happy I literally danced on her grave singing a merry little tune. I've been doing it for one hundred and forty-five years.

"You must have hated her."

"I still do even if she's dead." I told him.

"You're kind of heartless huh?" he smiled. His smile seemed to make my day and I returned it with a sweeter one.

"I'm not too heartless, if I were, I wouldn't be sitting here with you listening to your problems." I told him.

"Alright, I'll give you that."

We smiled at each other again. We chatted about Forks, who I became friends with, who I disliked and who couldn't take the hints that I liked them only as friends. I told him about Charlie, about Jake, about everyone I knew. I just didn't tell him about the Cullens or my experience with the supernatural.

"Wow, I let you wonder off and I find you getting merry with some stranger." We looked up to see Lexi standing there with a grin on her lips. I smiled to her and stood up before turning to Jeremy.

"Jeremy this is my dear friend Lexi. She's another reason why I'm in Mystic Falls." I told him before turning to Lexi, "Lex this is Jeremy Gilbert."

"Nice to meet you." Lexi smiled.

"You too," Jeremy said and stood up. He glanced down at his cell phone and sighed. "I've got to go, my aunt's waiting for me. See you around Bella."

"Why don't you come to Stefan's birthday party?" Lexi asked.

"Sorry, I'm not into parties anymore." Jeremy told us and waved bye to us before he left the bookstore. I turned to Lexi who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You like him."

"As a meal," I muttered.

"More like as crush."

"I do not." I said plainly. "I just met him."

"But you're blushing."

"We don't blush Lexi." I stated flatly.

"Whatever you say. Come on, we've got a party in a few hours." She took my hand and led me out of the store.


	5. Casual Flirting

**Comatose **

Lexi finds Bella in the meadow and the two go to Mystic Falls for Stefan's birthday. But when Bella sees Alice there, can there be trouble in Mystic Falls?

Main Couple: Bella **x **Jeremy

Others: Stefan**x**Elena, Bonnie**x**Damon, Mederith**x**Matt, Edward**x**Anna, Caroline**x**Tyler, Lexi**x**Demetri, Twilight canon couples.

Author's note: Lexi doesn't die, I love her too much. But this does take place just before 162 Candles and just after Edward left Bella. The Twilight vampires have the same thing Stefan, Damon and Bella have in their rings/bracelet, it allows them to not sparkle or glow. Also they can eat human food. And yes, Bella hates Katherine for what she did to her brothers. And yes I changed it so that Edward ends up with Anna instead of an OC.

I do not own the Vampire Dairies or Twilight

* * *

5. Casual Flirting

**Bella POV**

The Mystic Grill was packed with teenagers, most of them wasted or getthing there. Caroline, who I had managed to spook on my way in, really knew how to throw a party. There are two things I love about parties. One, I get to see my brother act a total fool of himself, and two, I get to spend the night with my friend Lexi and my two overbearing brothers, Stefan and Damon. Who says being a vampire doesn't have its perks?

Oh yeah, my ex-boyfriend did. Who just so happens to be looking at me from across the room with gold eyes I once thought were sexy and attractive, now they just disgust me. Once again, blame Damon for my disliking of things. And speaking of Damon, I just saw him go out the back door. Damn it all. I rushed to the doors and found him about to kill a human male...while his girlfriend watched.

Acting quickly, I rushed over and pulled Damon away before he drained the boy dry of life, than bit my wrist, forcing my blood down the boy's throat. Damon had left, but I was going to have a nice little talk with him when I saw him. Turning to the girl, I looked her straight in the eyes. "Nothing happened, you two got bored of the party and went home." I told her. She repeated it and I turned to the boy and said the same thing. I waited until they were gone and walked back inside.

* * *

**Lexi POV**

"I spy with my little eye a bronze haired vampire who is just asking for an asswhooping," I said bitterly walking up to Alice and Edward. Turning my attention to Alice, I opened arms for the pixie to send me back a few steps. Not even a original vampire can escape the clutches of Alice Cullen. "Hello Alice."

"Lexi," she chimed before she pulled away. "How are you?"

"Good. I went to Forks, but you guys weren't there. But..." I trailed off, letting the statement hang. My eyes never left Edward's though, I was waiting for an approach, something that would throw him off. But what would that be?

As if my questions were answered, I turned around at the sound of Bella's soft laughter to see her hugging the boy from the bookstore, Jeremy. His cheeks were tinted pink and he was smiling. "Loved me so much you just couldn't stop thinking about me huh?" he asked her when they pulled apart. Loved him she did, well that's what I thought. Edward growled behind me and I turned around and bared my fangs at him breifly.

"I thought you didn't party anymore, Gilbert?" Bella asked with a smile.

"I don't, but Stefan is my sister's boyfriend, so I thought I'd drop by."

I turned to see Bella pout. "And here I thought you only came here because you were so hopelessly in lust with me."

"Lust?"

Bella twirled and smiled when the younger boy turned his head. "Like what you see?" she asked playfully. He laughed and shook his head. "I'm joking Jeremy, I don't sleep with a guy I just met."

"I can tell. You look so..." Jeremy paused, looking for the right word. "Delicate?"

Bella broaded her forehead. "Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you said? Delicate? I'm insulted!" she turned around and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with being delicate?" Jeremy asked, stratching the back of his head. "I just think--you're cute and delicate Bella." he whispered it, but Bella could hear it over the loud music and shouting teenagers.

"My ex used call me delicate. And I hated it, it made me feel weak," Bells said it coolly before she turned to Jeremy and her eyes softened. "But I think when you say it, it's sweet. Thanks Jeremy." she told him and patted his arm. "Wanna get something to eat? Their chili cheese fries are awesome."

"I'll take you up on that and to be a gentleman, I'll pay."

"No," Bella said with another bright smile. "I will being paying our meal. You are in my company, Mr. Gilbert, and I expect you to let me take care of you."

"You sound like Keira Knightly when she played Elizabeth Bennett," Jeremy complimented. "It's kinda...."

"Weird?"

"Cool. It suits you." Jeremy said. They laughed and walked off to a booth. I turned back to Edward, who looked like he was about to kill someone (e.i. Jeremy) for talking to Bella, let alone, watching Bella flirt with some human kid.

"Grow up Eddie, you left her in a forest broken and alone. She just can't forgive you, even if she did, those two," I pointed to Stefan and Damon, who were chatting about God knows what at the bar. "Will not hesitate to kill you. Especially the dark haired one, he's really protected of his little _Isa._" True, Damon may be a bastard, but when it comes to Katherine and Bella ( and on occasions Stefan), he won't stop until he feels he's justified them. "So Edward, if you want to remain as alive as you can get, stay away from Bella until she is ready to talk, or not only will they come after you, but I will too. Like some say, love is a powerful thing, and when you throw it away, get ready for a war."

And with that, I walked off. As I did, my cell phone rang. I pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Hello _cara mia_," a voice on the other end said. I smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Demetri Volturi, how are you?" I asked with a smile. Demetri was my lover, we had been together for almost a hundred and fifty years. Oh the joys of immortality.

And of course, nothing screams party time, like casual flirting.


	6. Better to Stay Away

**Comatose **

Lexi finds Bella in the meadow and the two go to Mystic Falls for Stefan's birthday. But when Bella sees Alice there, can there be trouble in Mystic Falls?

Main Couple: Bella **x **Jeremy

Others: Stefan**x**Elena, Bonnie**x**Damon, Mederith**x**Matt, Edward**x**Anna, Caroline**x**Tyler, Lexi**x**Demetri, Twilight canon couples.

Author's note: Lexi doesn't die, I love her too much. But this does take place just before 162 Candles and just after Edward left Bella. The Twilight vampires have the same thing Stefan, Damon and Bella have in their rings/bracelet, it allows them to not sparkle or glow. Also they can eat human food. And yes, Bella hates Katherine for what she did to her brothers. And yes I changed it so that Edward ends up with Anna instead of an OC.

I do not own the Vampire Dairies or Twilight

* * *

6. Better to Stay Away

**Edward POV**

Watching Bella talk with that boy was heartbreaking. She talked to him like she had known him all her life. But what was she doing here? Lexi hadn't really given me any information aside from the fact that I left Bella broken and alone. But looking at her now, I didn't see how alone she was. She looked happy.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard the boy ask. Bella didn't seem to answer and he turned his head to see a girl and one of the boys I had been at the bar. Looking at Bella, he saw how upset she looked. "You're real fragile to that kind of stuff huh?" he asked her.

"No," she said. "I'm actually not thinking about my past relationships, I'm thinking about someone else."

"Who?"

Bella sighed and looked at him. "Katherine," the way her name fell from Bella's lips was like this Katherine girl was a venomous snake. "She dated Stefan...and Damon."

"At different times?"

"At the same time. She dated them both and they knew it. She didn't deserve either of them and to be truthful, I'm glad she died." Bella told him and shot a small look at the girl.

"So why are you giving my sister the evil eye?"

"Because Jeremy," Bella paused and took the fry he had picked up to eat. "I'm a rather protective person when it comes to my brothers' relationships. If anyone hurts them, they'll have to hear from me."

Jeremy gave a small laugh. "I'm gonna get us some refills. Coke right?"

"You bet," she told him. As he walked towards the bar, I walked towards Bella, only to be pulled aside by someone.

"Hello Edward," a man with icy blue eyes said to me. "Mind telling me where you're going?"

"Who are you and why is it your concern?" I asked, not knowing it was a mistake.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

As sweet as it was for Isa to tell Elena's little brother some information about Katherine, it wasn't so sweet when that bronze haired bastard started walking towards her. Lexi had been kind enough to tell me somethings about him when I came back inside the Grill after Bella stopped my plans.

His name was Edward Cullen and he was a strange kind of a vampire, he fucking sparkled. He was also Bella's ex-boyfriend, the fucker left her in a meadow, heartbroken. Grabbing his arm, I pulled Edward over towards the bar. "Hello Edward," I said with fake excitement. "Mind telling me were you're going?"

"Who are you and why is it your concern?" he asked me. Big mistake. Leaning in close to his ear I whispered,

"My name is Damon Salvatore, as in savior, and I'm Isa's older brother."

"Who?" he seemed confused.

"Isabella," I said. "About five foot four, brown hair, brown eyes that hold some hints of green, pale skinned. You broke her heart about a week ago. That Isa,"

"What a stupid nickname," he commented. I frowned.

"That nickname isn't stupid, it's the only thing that Bella remembers about our mother." I snarled. I imagined my mother, with her hazel green eyes, long brown hair and sweet smile. Bella and Stefan, they really did look like her, so much it hurt to look at them sometimes. Bella's middle name, had been another form of our mother Maria's and dear old Dad thought it would be nice to name her that. Only to ignore Bella until she was fourteen years old and tried to have her married off. A foolish mistake Dad.

Isa, it had been what mom had called Bella while she was still in our mother's womb, and Bella would always respond to it, whenever mom and I said it. And this...this...fairy thinks he can dirty my mother's name. Like hell. I didn't speak, just watched as my fist connected with his jaw, sending him back, crashing into a pool table. I walked over to him and grabbed his collar.

"Stay away from my sorella, or I'l do more than punch in that pretty boy face of yours." I told him and before slamming hits into his face until a hand stopped me. Looking up, I saw Bella looking at me with pleading eyes. She shook her head and said to me.

"Si prega di Damon," It was soft Italian but flawless. "Non ne vale la pena. Nessun fratello più."

"Solo per te Isa." I told her and stood up. Stefan walked over to us, looking at me. I groaned. Buzzkill Bob was here to ruin everything. Bella looked over her shoulder as we walked out the Grill and I followed her gaze and saw her looking at Elena's little brother, who was being dragged out the other way with Elena and the witch.

"Later," he mouthed out. I looked at Bella, she nodded as we walked out. Once we were at the Boarding House, I went off to find Bella sitting on her bed.

"I had to do it Isa," I told her. She didn't look at me and I sighed and walked downstairs and to the bar where I found Stefan. "What?" I asked. He flew across the room and punched me, sending me to the ground. I looked at him and lept at him, he grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I groaned and before I could blink, I felt pain. Looking down I saw the stake buried in my stomach.

"You missed," I breathed out.

"We're even. You saved my life and I spared yours. Also, if you pull another stunt like that, I won't miss."

"I did it for her. Isa..."

"Can handle herself Damon. She's old enough. Stop playing her, we both know you've been lying for years." he told me and walked off. I fell to the ground and pulled out the stake, groaning. He actually tried to kill me. The fucker actually had the balls to attack me. He may have been right about Isa being old enough but he wasn't right about me playing her.

Bella was my sister and I would never play her. It would be worth a stake in my heart if I did.


	7. Forgivness Somewhat

**Comatose **

Lexi finds Bella in the meadow and the two go to Mystic Falls for Stefan's birthday. But when Bella sees Alice there, can there be trouble in Mystic Falls?

Main Couple: Bella **x **Jeremy

Others: Stefan**x**Elena, Bonnie**x**Damon, Mederith**x**Matt, Edward**x**Anna, Caroline**x**Tyler, Lexi**x**Demetri, Twilight canon couples.

Author's note: Lexi doesn't die, I love her too much. But this does take place just before 162 Candles and just after Edward left Bella. The Twilight vampires have the same thing Stefan, Damon and Bella have in their rings/bracelet, it allows them to not sparkle or glow. Also they can eat human food. And yes, Bella hates Katherine for what she did to her brothers. And yes I changed it so that Edward ends up with Anna instead of an OC.

I do not own the Vampire Dairies or Twilight

* * *

7. Forgivness (Somewhat)

**Bella's POV**

I knocked on the door. I could hear them inside and I wanted to see them now. Knocking once again, this time with more force, I yelled.

"Esme please open the door!"

The door opened and there she stood, the same as she had always been. Esme smiled and hugged me. "Bella," she whispered against my hair. I hugged her back and let her whisper how much she missed me. She told me how sorry she was for leaving me.

"I forgive you," I told her. She nodded and walked inside and I stood there, waiting for the her to invite me in. When she noticed I hadn't moved she turned to me and I showed her, I took a step forward but I couldn't enter. "I need to be invited inside, Esme."

"Oh, well come inside Bella. You're welcome in." I smiled and walked inside. I felt like I was looking at the same house I had been in when I was in Forks. Following Esme towards the living room I heard new voices, ones I knew. Once I got to the door, I was attacked by Emmett.

"Bella!" he yelled spinning me around. I laughed and wiggled out of his embrace. "Look at you. You look like you're happy."

"I'm not that happy Em," I told him.

"Yes you are. Is it a boy?" he asked. It was funny because when he said that, I thought of Jeremy. Blushing I shook my head.

"Bella," I turned to Alice who wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave, I really didn't but I had to."

"I already told you all, I forgive you. Well, with the exception of Edward," I said looking at him and laughed. "It looks like Dami did a good number on you. You ad better be lucky he listens to me."

"Dami?" Emmett and Jasper asked. I turned to them and nodded.

"Actually, his name is Damon, but I call him Dami."

"Who is he?" Esme asked.

"Her brother," Edward said. "Who she never told us about."

"Oh there are a lot of things I haven't told you about," I murmured but I know they heard me. So I took a seat on the couch and looked up at them. "My name isn't Bella Swan. It's Isabella Salvatore, as in savior." I said with a smirk.

"So you lied?" Rosalie snarled.

"Not lied," I told her, "I just didn't tell you the truth."

"Salvatore," Jasper said. "That's impossible, the last Isabella Salvatore died in 1864 during the..."

"The Battle of Willow's Creek," I told him. "And she didn't die, you're looking right at her."

"That's not possible," Jasper said.

"It's quite possible Jasper."

"What's the Battle of Willow's Creek?" Emmett asked.

"It was when the townspeople of Mystic Falls captured twenty-seven citizens and burned them in Fell's Chruch. But they weren't people," I said slowly. "They were vampires."

"Vampires?" Alice asked.

"Not your kind of vampires. This kind," I said and relaxed my face for a moment before thinking about something that would enrage me. I thought about Katherine and my blood boiled. My face changed and I felt my fangs grow I looked at them, hearing them gasp. I let the image die and my face changed back to normal.

"So my vision was true," Alice whispered. "You're going to..."

"To what Alice?" I asked looking at her.

"Bite that boy. The one you were talking to tonight."

"No," I said. "I don't drink blood as much as I used to. I do what Lexi does, blood bank donations."

"You know Lexi?"

"I've known her for years," I told them in a matter of fact tone. "We both hate Katherine."

Jasper looked at me in shock. "Katherine? Katherine Pierce?"

"Yes," I hissed.

"Why do you hate her?" Rosalie asked me.

"Wouldn't you hate a woman who slept with both your brothers at the same time, drank their blood and turned them both into vampires. Not to mention wanting both brothers for herself in a sick and twisted way?" I asked. Rosalie's face turned to pure disgust. "I thought so."

"So," Esme said and I turned to look at her. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "Maybe another day. I've got somewhere to be."

"Bella," Alice said as I turned to the door. "I can't see your brothers, yet I can see you clearly. I couldn't even see when your brother attacked Damon. Why is that?"

I turned and looked at her with serious eyes. I knew only one person who had placed a spell on Damon, just to keep him in check. "A witch named Emily placed a spell on him. It was to make sure that he would protect her bloodline, which he's been doing for a good while now. Her spell is the reason why you can't see him. But Stefan and myself, you shouldn't have a problem with. Toodles." I said and disappeared, heading to the cemetary.


	8. Vampires, Werewolves and Witches, Oh My!

**Comatose **

Lexi finds Bella in the meadow and the two go to Mystic Falls for Stefan's birthday. But when Bella sees Alice there, can there be trouble in Mystic Falls?

Main Couple: Bella **x **Jeremy

Others: Stefan**x**Elena, Bonnie**x**Damon, Mederith**x**Matt, Edward**x**Anna, Caroline**x**Tyler, Lexi**x**Demetri, Twilight canon couples.

Author's note: Lexi doesn't die, I love her too much. But this does take place just before 162 Candles and just after Edward left Bella. The Twilight vampires have the same thing Stefan, Damon and Bella have in their rings/bracelet, it allows them to not sparkle or glow. Also they can eat human food. And yes, Bella hates Katherine for what she did to her brothers. And yes I changed it so that Edward ends up with Anna instead of an OC.

I do not own the Vampire Dairies or Twilight

* * *

8. Vampires, Wolves and Witches, Oh My!!

**Bella's POV**

"Stefan, Damon!" I called as I walked into Stefan's room, only to find something off. One, Stefan was shirtless and at that, I avoided my eyes, and second, he was talking like...Damon. Creepy to a higher level. I think when Lexi left for Italy to spend some time with Demetri, some of Stefan's sanity went with her. Watching Damon walk out the room, saying something Stefan would say was just as odd. I turned to my older brother who had thankfully put on a shirt.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Damon and I are bonding again," he told me.

"Right," I muttered. "Anyway, I came to tell you that I'm going to Forks for a couple of hours. Just...try not to kill each other or anyone else. See ya."

It took my about half an hour to get to Forks (at vampire speed) and when I did get there, the first place I went was the police station. I was greeted with 'Hello Bella' by everyone one but Charlie, who was buried deep in his work. So I walked up to him.

"Hello Charlie," I said and he jumped before turned to look at me.

"Bella," he breathed out. I opened my arms and he hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't say hello to my 'dad'?"

"Of course you can," he murmured and hugged me again. "How are the boys?"

"Same old, same old. Damon's trying to make Stefan's an eternal hell, while still pining over Katherine. But on the plus side, Stefan's got a girlfriend. And its not Lexi."

"Darn, and I was betting on it."

I laughed and he seemed to notice. "You feeling better?"

"A bit," I told him. "A friend of mine helped me out."

"Lexi?"

"Well, her and a boy named Jeremy. He's pretty cool for a human."

"I see," he answered.

"How's Billy?"

"He's good."

"And Jake?"

"He's...not feeling well."

I nodded. "I'm gonna go hang around town for a bit. See you in a hour or two," I confirmed and walked off at a human pace. Walking around Forks, I found Jessica Stanely, who bombbarred me with questions on where I had been and why I had left. My answers? I told I went to live with some relatives and that my friend Lexi said it would be a new start. All true, with the expection of telling her I was a vampire. But after a few minutes, she wouldn't leave me alone, so I compelled her. I swear, she's as worse as Caroline. After quick stop at the local dinner for something to eat, I rushed down to La Push but took a detour through the meadow that was once mine and Edward's.

It looked so dead. No flowers, so grass, it was weeds and dead plants. I sighed and bent down, taking a dried flower in my hand and crushed it, ending its misery. "Bella?" a voice called to me and I looked up to see Laurent staring at me with those red eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I said drly, "It's me."

"You look," he gave me a once over, taking in the skinny jeans, graphic t-shirt and leather jacket. "So different. I almost didn't recognize you."

"I know. Visiting?"

"Yes. I stopped by the Cullens but they weren't there."

"Yeah," I said. "They hit the road a while ago."

"Why?"

"The townspeople were starting to wonder. Carlisle didn't age one bit, so the packed up."

"And they didn't take you with them?"

"I didn't want to go. I had Charlie to take care of." I said firmly. I was a decent liar, not as good as Damon, but good. "Just because I was with Edward doesn't mean I'd follow him around like a lost puppy."

"I see," he said. "So he left you here, unprotected?"

"No," I smiled. "I don't need protection."

"I see," he repeated. "It's a shame I'm going to have to do this. She would have wanted to kill you herself."

"Mind if I take a guess at who you mean?" I asked. "Victoria."

"Yes, she wants revenge for what you did to James. A mate for a mate."

A mate for a mate my ass. Edward wouldn ever be my mate, I'd rather become a mummifed vampire. I shrugged my shoulders. I looked at his eyes, seeing them turn black with a just a hint of crimson left. So I decided to let the Damon in me out. "Getting thirsty?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Just a bit."

"Well," I said and lifted my neck. "Come and get it."

He was in front of me in a second, his lips just a few inches away from me when I whipped away and punched him in the face, sending him a few feet back. "Sucker," I muttered and shook my pain from my hand. Second generation vampires were a pain in the ass with that hard skin of theirs.

"What are you?"

Before I could answer, a large black wolf came out of nowhere, as well as a few others. Werewolves? No, they didn't smell like them, I knew what a werewolf smelt like. Laurent took off like a bullet for the woods, the wolves going after his with just as much speed. Only one stayed behind, a russet wolf. I smiled, already knowing from those eyes who it was. I placed my hand on his muzzle.

"Hello Jake,"

* * *

"Where did you go?" Jake asked me as we walked along First Beach. "I mean, I know Blondie is a friend of yours but..."

"Lexi and I go way back," I said. About one hundred years if I remembered correctly. "And she'sa cool friend, even if she is blonde, she's not the dumb type."

He laughed. "So..."

"I went to live with my brothers Jake."

"Stefan and Damon?" he asked. I had used just a bit of compulsion on Jake, to make him think that Stefan and Damon were his friends and me as well. "How are they?"

"Stefan's got a girlfriend and Damon's...well Damon." I told him with a shrug of my shoulders. "So what about you. Why didn't you tell me you were a wolf?"

"It...kinda happened unexpectedly," he muttered while scratching his head, which was now cropped short instead of the long hair I liked. But it suited him. "You look real different, almost brand new. Did you meet someone you liked?"

Jeremy appeared in my head and I shook my head. First Emmett and now Jake? "Sorta," I said.

"Tell me about him?"

"He's about fifteen," I started.

"Cougar."

"Hey!" I said playfully slapping him. "I am not a cougar! And I'm not screwing him either. I'm just his friend. Besides, his older sister is Stefan's girlfriend."

"Oh," Jake said with a smile. I laughed. It felt good to talk to Jake again, I missed my best friend. We talked for a while until I felt my cellphone right. I looked down at the ID and saw it was Jeremy. How did he get my cell. "That him?"

"Yeah," I said and excused myself. Walking out on the porch I placed the phone to my ear. "How did you get my number?"

"Your friend Lexi gave it to me. She said I might need it later on. Where are you?"

"I'm visiting my uncle in Forks,"

"Zach?"

"No, his brother Charlie." I couldn't visit Zach, he was dead.

"Oh. I take it you won't be back any time soon?"

"I'm actually about to leave. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow during school. It gets kinda lonely when you're a third wheel in your sister's conversations with her boyfriend," he laughed over the phone and I smiled.

"Sure," I told him. "I'll come by your house when I get back. Okay?"

"Okay," he said. "Bye Bella."

"Later Jeremy." I said and hung up. The door opened and I turned to look at Jake. "I'd better go. Charlie's going to take me home."

"Can I drive you?"

"Nah," I said. "I know the way."

* * *

Something told me to go to the ruins of Fell's Chruch. So imagine my shock when I find Damon talking to Bonnie, only he's not calling her Bonnie. He's calling her Emily. And we only knew one Emily. Than everything played out before my eyes too fast, Emily's amulet was thrown in the air and shattered and Damon was attacking Bonnie. Before I could move Stefan had dragged Damon off of her and Bonnie fell to the ground. Elena was too shocked to move and whe Stefan poured some of his vampire blood into her system, Bonnie's neck began to heal.

After it as all said and done, I watched as Elena was talking to Stefan. For a moment, I was waiting. Waiting for her to show me how much like Katherine she was, not just in physical appearance either. But it never came, instead I saw...me. I saw when Edward left me lying in the forest to die. But at the same time, I saw how human Elena was, not a cold twisted monster like Katherine. I turned my head away and headed for the Gilbert residence.

Knocking on the door, I was greeted by a woman. "Came I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Bella," I told her. "I'm a friend of Jeremy's."

"You don't do drugs do you?" she asked.

"No ma'am," I assured her.

"Jenna," Jeremy said appearing behind her. "It's okay. Bella's different from Vicki."

Jenna nodded and walked off, letting Jeremy walk up to the door. "Wow back already?"

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Wanna come inside?"

"Um," I said and shook my head. "Let's talk out here on the porch, I don't go inside someone's house unless I know well enough."

And because I didn't want to hear Elena explaining to Bonnie what my brothers and I were. Jeremy and I walked for half and hour until he started yawning. I laughed and stood up to leave. "Going already?"

"Yeah, you need your rest and so do I. But we can hang out tomorrow, as promised," I told him. He smiled and stood up and did something I didn't except. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Night Bella," he said before walking inside the house, his brown eyes held a smile as he closed the door. Placing a hand to my cheek, I smiled returning his goodnight before I walked off, passing a man. I stopped and turned around. He smelt like a new born vampire. Not good.

As I walked along to the street, I thought I felt someone behind. Whipping around, I came face to face with a person grinning at me. "Hello Bella."

"Noah," I whispered. What the hell was going on?


	9. Full Moon Rising

**Comatose **

Lexi finds Bella in the meadow and the two go to Mystic Falls for Stefan's birthday. But when Bella sees Alice there, can there be trouble in Mystic Falls?

Main Couple: Bella **x **Jeremy

Others: Stefan**x**Elena, Bonnie**x**Damon, Mederith**x**Matt, Edward**x**Anna, Caroline**x**Tyler, Lexi**x**Demetri, Twilight canon couples.

Author's note: Lexi doesn't die, I love her too much. But this does take place just before 162 Candles and just after Edward left Bella. The Twilight vampires have the same thing Stefan, Damon and Bella have in their rings/bracelet, it allows them to not sparkle or glow. Also they can eat human food. And yes, Bella hates Katherine for what she did to her brothers. And yes I changed it so that Edward ends up with Anna instead of an OC.

I do not own the Vampire Dairies or Twilight

**AN: Many of you have asked who Noah is. Noah is one of the three vampires who appeared on the Vampire Diaries before the tomb was open. He was obsessed with Elena because she resembled Katherine. He is featured in episode 12. Also Bree is a witch Damon had a fling with a while back and is featured in episode 14. And after this chapter I'm skipping to after the tomb has been opened and a few surpaises are in store. **

* * *

9. Full Moon Rising

**Bella's POV**

"Noah," I whispered. "What...what the hell are you doing here?"

"Katherine," he replied.

"Are you insane? She's dead."

"No she's not," he snapped at me. I was taken back, Noah was one of my old friends and I knew of his obsession with Katherine. "She's alive in the tomb. Her and everyone else,"

"Everyone..." I breathed out. If he meant everyone that he meant...I shook my head. "So how are you going to do it?"

"The little witch," he smiled.

"That's it? Bonnie can't do it. She's a new witch you dumbass."

"That's why we need something else," Noah said. "But...I can't tell you what. Bye Bella."

Than he left. Fuck, first a new born vampire and now Noah was back in town.

* * *

"Hey," I was snapped out of my funk by Jeremy, who had reached across the table and shook my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really," I said with a sigh before rubbing my temples. How could I be fine? The Cullens were at school, in broad daylight and they hadn't sparkled once. And why? Because of Bree, a witch who had a fling with Damon. Apparently Lexi had asked her to make some charms for them. Now they could walk out in the sunlight and look normal, as well as eat human food to blend in. "It's kinda hard to be okay when...."

"Your ex is looking at you from across the yard, right?" he asked.

"Actually, I was going to say when you're looking at me," I laughed. He smiled and I found all too cute. "So how's Elena?"

"She's okay. I think she and Stefan had a fight because they're not talking to each other. And Bonnie is...well, she's not really chatting with them right now."

I knew why but decided to play dumb for his own safety. "So, why are Caroline and Matt hanging out now?" I asked looking over at them. "I thought she was dating Tyler 'Dick' Lockwood."

He laughed. "They broke up because Lockwood took it the wrong way that Matt might have feelings for Caroline, but its obvious there's some sexual tension between them," he told me and pulled out a sketchbook. "Can you look at something for me?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Well," he said with a small smile. "My art teacher wanted me to draw something invovling 1864 and for some reason you came to my mind. I remembered when we were at the Grill," he trailed off and showed me the sketch. I was taken back at how it actually looked just like me. My hair was curled lightly, not like Katherine's had been, and I wore a long dress that was colored a soft blue. I was sitting on a wooden tree swing.

"Jer," I breathed out. "It's beautiful,"

He blushed. "Thanks," he told me. I leaned in, planting a kiss on his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked when I pulled away.

"I'm returning the kiss you gave me last night," I told him, stating the obvious. We shared a laugh and talked all the way through lunch. After lunch, I ditched history for a good reason. Alaric Saltzman, a vampire hunter and a history teacher. Don't ask how I know him, it isn't pretty. Let's just say, he thinks I tried to kill a human girl by the name of Mederith Sulez, who I actually saved from another vampire.

Klaus, a vampire who had an unhealthy obsession with Mederith, had tried to eat her when she was fourteen years old. And where had all this taken place? North Carolina where Saltzman was residencing. So when I heard from Matt that Saltzman was our new history teacher, I made it my vow to stay the hell away from him. So as I walked to my car, I wasn't excepting anymore to call me. Not Jeremy at least.

"Bella!"

I turned my head to see him with Saltzman and I groaned lightly before waving to Jeremy, only for him to call me over. I sighed and walked over to him and once I did, Jeremy's smile widened a bit, which Saltzman caught. "Hey Jer," I smiled.

"Hey," he told him. "Um, why weren't you in class?"

"I didn't wanna be in the same room as people I'm trying to avoid," I said with a wave of my hand, looking at Alaric skeptically. but Jeremy thought it was Edward I was dodging, which I was but not as much as the history-teaching vampire hunter. "So you're Mr. Saltzman? Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Salvatore."

I saw his face turn in guilt for a moment before a smile placed itself on his lips. "Nice to meet you Isabella," he told me and turned to Jeremy. "I'm looking forward to that extra credit from you Mr. Gilbert."

"Alright," Jeremy told him. He turned to me and hugged me. "See you at your car."

Once he was out of sight, I turned to Alaric with a sigh. "What do you want Ricky?"

"Didn't I tell you never to call me that? Because if you did,"

"You'd, and I quote, put a stake through my heart before I could even get the rest of my sentence out, unquote." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know why you hate me Rick. I haven't harmed a single human, a few vampires, yes. A werewolf or two in my lifetime, of course, but I don't harm humans."

"Really? So three years ago,"

"I swear," I started. "I was protecting that girl. Klaus, you know the blonde who had his fangs in her neck, was the one trying to kill her. I just happened to be walking through and saved her life. That girl is still alive as we speak, being protected by some friends of mine, witches."

"Where?"

"Melbourne," I rolled my eyes. "Down Under."

"I see," he said. He looked across the lot and than back at me. "That boy, I want him to stay away from you, if he knows what's good for him."

"He doesn't know what I am." I assured him. "Later Ricky," I called as I walked off to my car where I talked with Jeremy for a bit more before planting a kiss on his cheek, which Alaric saw.

* * *

The same part about this school was that tonight was some odd form of Back to School Night. So as I walked through the halls (again), looking aimlessly for my brother, I bumped into a middle aged woman. "Sorry," I said quickly, turning around to meet her eye. She was brunette, with dark brown eyes and reeked fresh sex and it didn't smell like her husband either, and I know from the ring on her finger. "I wasn't looking," I told her.

"That's quite alright," she said. I was about to smile until she added, "With your uncordination, I wouldn't be able to see where I was going there. What's you name?"

So she wanted to be a bitch huh? Oh trust me, I could so play that game. Putting on my best smile, I introduced myself. "My name is Isabella Salvatore, as in savior. A pleasure to meet you Mrs....?" I trailed off.

"Lockwood," she stated. So she was a bitch, figured. She reeked of wet dog, and not the somewhat okay wet-dog smell Jake had. "Did you say Salvatore?"

"Yes," I said dryly.

"So you're related to Damon, Stefan and Zach,"

"Yes," I repeated. "So you're Tyler's mother? I can see where he gets his...looks from." I wanted to say bitchness but hey, I'm not that heartless. Behind Mrs. Lockwood, I could see Tyler picking on Jeremy. With my vampire hearing, I listened in.

"So you're replacing Vicki already?" Tyler asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"I've seen that way you and Salvatore's kid sister look at each other. You guess must be really be friendly under the sheets."

"Shut up Lockwood," Jeremy snapped. "Shouldn't you be worrying about your crazy ex-girlfriend whose drooling over your best friend?"

"Shouldn't you be screwing your little slut? So are you letting her jump Saltzman's bones?" Jeremy's face tightened into a scowl. "Tell me Jeremy, when you screw her, do you imagine Vicki? Imagine how your new girl is turning out to be like your old one. Sleeping around with any guy because she's easy?"

Jeremy shoved Tyler, causing him to trip over a table. Tyler responded with slamming Jeremy into a set of lockers and that was all it took for me to push past Tyler's mother and run up to them, which Alaric did as well, pulling them apart. I wrapped my arm around Jeremy's keeping a tight hold him. "Jer stop it! Whatever he did...don't let it get to you." I told him. When Tyler's dad, it was easy to see the resmblance between them, came up to us, wanting to see both Jeremy and Tyler, I was hesitate to let go of Jeremy. There was something off about him. Jeremy slipped out my grip, which I had loosened and kissed my cheek, telling me not to worry before walking off.

But that was just it, I couldn't stop worrying. It was a full moon out tonight. And when the full moon rose, werewolves were deadly.

As I walked out the school, I noticed that I wasn't alone. I whipped around, expecting to see Noah, or even one of the Cullens, but instead, I came face to face with a face I hadn't seen since the night I was changed.

"Hey Bella,"

"Anna," I smiled and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I know, we haven't seen each other for about 145 years." she smiled. I wanted to smile again but all I could think about was Jeremy. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go. I'll see you around Anna," I told her and rushed off. As I rounded a corner into the quad, I found Jeremy holding his cheek. "Jeremy!" I screamed rushing up to him, crashing into his arms which he barely had time to catch me in. I dugged my face in his neck, inhaling his scent. "Are you alright?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he told him, wrapping his arms around me. After a few more minutes, I remembered where we were and what I was to him so I pulled away.

"Sorry,"

"No, I should be apologizing, you were worried about me." I told me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I blushed. "Um, could you give me a lift to your house? I think Stefan left me."

"Why?"

"Elena," I sighed. "I think they got over their fight."

"Oh," he smiled. "Sure, but you have to play some video games with me."

"Boys," I sighed. "Fine. I'll play and I'll beat you."

"What's the prize?"

I wanted to say a kiss on the lips but I didn't want to chance it. "The loser has to take the other out the dinner."

"You're on."

I took his hand and we walked back into the school to find Jenna.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

Sadly, I am discontinuing _Comatose._ Hate me if you must but I've lost all inspiration for this story. I will keep it up for those of you wish to come back and read it again. However there is another reason why I am discontinuing it.

I plan on writing a new Bella/Jeremy story. It's set just after Jeremy's suicide attempt (in my eyes anyway). It is called _Awakening _and it will be set just after Twilight and Founder's Day. Enjoy and give me all you have to say. Thank you.


End file.
